wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nubia
Nubia is an Amazon whose origins have changed through various incarnations of the character. History ;Pre-Crisis Nubia was Wonder Woman's "black sister", created from black clay, just as Diana was created from white clay. Both were brought to life by Aphrodite, but Nubia was stolen by Ares/Mars (the Greek and Roman names were interchangeable, and more often than not, the Roman names were used. Mars was one of the gods whose Roman name was used.), so Nubia did not get the powers that was given to Diana. Mars raised Nubia to be his warrior, giving her a special ring to keep her mind clouded. Years later, Diana met Nubia, who became her roommate. After several battles, Wonder Woman was able to release Nubia from Mars' control, when she used the heat of the sun, reflected off her bracelets, to cause the ring to expand and fall off. Nubia defied Mars, and optioned to lead her warriors to the ways of peace. It was then that Queen Hippolyta revealed the truth: Nubia was Diana's sister! ;Post-Crisis Nu'bia is an Amazon warrior who was charged by the Greek Gods with defending the entrance to the river Styx and the Tartarus Gate. Sometime during her time in the underworld, Nu'bia met the Zoroastrian god of light, Ahura Mazda, and became his lover. Nu'bia sided with Wonder Woman. ;Earth-23 Hailing from the island nation of Amazonia, Nubia functions as Wonder Woman; a diplomat and guardian as well as a representative of her people. Often accompanying Superman and the Justice League, her adventures take her around the world in order to protect justice, liberty and equality. Renee Montoya ventures forth with Earth-5's Captain Marvel in an attempt to recruit each universe's equivalent of Superman to join Nix Uotan's Army of Heaven on Earth-Zero (the primary DC Earth). The beginning of the issue illustrates their visit to a universe where a black Superman is apparently the President of the United States. This Superman confers with a black Wonder Woman, whom he refers to as Nubia. This Nubia is apparently one of the "Wonder Women of Amazonia", and she uses a relic called the Wonder Horn to summon Renee and the others into her world. After the events of Flashpoint, Nubia is revealed to be the Wonder Woman of Earth-23 and a member of that Earth's Justice League alongside President Calvin Ellis a.k.a. Superman. Appearances ;Pre-Crisis * ''Wonder Woman'' v1 #204 (February 1973) * ''Wonder Woman'' v1 #205 (April 1973) * ''Wonder Woman'' v1 #206 (July 1973) * Supergirl v1 #9 (January 1974) ;Post-Crisis * ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Annual #8 (September 1999) * Guide to the DC Universe 2000: Secret Files & Origins #1 (March 2000) * ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #154 (March 2000) * ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #155 (April 2000) * ''Wonder Woman Secret Files and Origins'' #3 (May 2002) * ''Wonder Woman'' v3a #614 (October 2011) ;Earth-23 * Action Comics 9 (July 2012) * Final Crisis #7 (March 2009) * The Multiversity #1 (October 2014) * The Multiversity Guidebook (March 2015) ;Other Continuities * Super Friends #25 (October 1979) * Scooby-Doo Team-Up #5 (September 2014) * Wonder Woman: Earth One: Volume One (June 2016) Gallery Nubia-WWv1-204a.png|Nubia introduces herself in... Nubia-WWv1-204b.png|...''Wonder Woman'' v1 #204 Nubia-SuperFriends25-Oct1979.png|''Super Friends'' #25 Nubia-ActionComics09-July2012.png|Nubia, the Wonder Woman of Earth-23 Nubia Scooby-Doo Team-Up.png|''Scooby-Doo Team-Up'' Nubia-WWEarthOne.png|''Wonder Woman: Earth One: Volume One'' See also * Carolyn Hamilton took the name Nubia in ''Wonder Woman '`77 Meets The Bionic Woman'' #4 Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__